


On the Road with the Inquisition

by Delouest



Series: The Lives of the Companions - Inquisition Headcanons [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has to leave Skyhold eventually. Which companion whines, "Are we there yet, are we there yet are we there yet?" and which one rallies the troops? </p><p>A look at how the Inquisition gets from point A to point B and what they do to pass the time along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road with the Inquisition

**Vivienne** never complains, and somehow manages never to break a sweat. Varric teases her and accuses her of using blood magic. She smirks and tells him it’s not magic, darling, sweat simply fears her.

**Sera** pulls pranks. One day everyone’s right shoe goes missing. Cullen’s helm mysteriously shows up perched at the top of a tree just outside of camp. The salt meant for the troop’s stew is replaced with sugar. No one ever sees her do it, but the raucous laughter that peels through camp when one of the pranks is discovered is distinctly hers.

**Iron Bull** sizes up everyone that crosses paths with the Inquisition. But a spy like Bull sees more than just threats. For every would-be assassin, there are a hundred others that would never harm anyone. He tallies these people in his head, noticing the children chasing butterflies, the shopkeepers slipping apples into the bags of those who can’t afford them and remembers why he fights.

**Varric** tells stories, some from his books, others off the top of his head (mostly about Hawke). When a fight breaks out because some soldiers missed one of his “performances” because they were on patrol, Varric sets up a rotating schedule for his readings so no one misses anything.

**Cassandra** conveniently positions herself behind Varric. The tips of her ears turn pink when she accidentally murmurs, “Maker, no!” when he describes a particularly sad scene. This happens on more than one occasion despite her attempts to hold her tongue.

**Blackwall** sings tavern songs - or at least he _tries_ to. The soldiers near him begin to clamp their hands over their ears to tune him out. Sera notices when he stops singing and jabs him until he starts again, her own tuneless voice echoing his on the road. He smiles under his beard when eventually the other soldiers pick up the spirit of the singing and join in as well.

**Dorian** surreptitiously checks his hair with a tiny mirror he keeps on his belt. He knows the others think he’s being vain, but he finds that the worse the weather, the more fights he wins against the rain, wind and snow the Inquisitor drags him through, the more control feels he has over other aspects of his life. If he can tame his hair on the road, he can handle anything.

**Cole** is nowhere in sight while the troops move. No one questions the blanket that's slipped over the shoulders of a shivering scout, or the water skein that's pressed into the hands of a coughing messenger. The only real signs of the spirit boy are the horses that spook as he darts about, only to be calmed by his pale hands moments later.

**Solas** walks and rides separately from the others away from the din of travelling soldiers. He seeks out spaces where the veil is thin, and calls to the spirits on the other side. He does not pull them through, merely nods respectfully to them as he passes, listening to their stories if they want to share.

 

 


End file.
